Fight For Dominance
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Zeke and Anna are just what the others needs, but they won't be together without a Fight. English names, because at the time I didn't know japanese and ther's no changing it now. This story is dead. I have absolutely no ideas on how to continue it.
1. Difiance

I was always a Shaman king lover, it's just that this is the first fic I'm gonna write. There will be more soon. I hope that you like it and that you will reveiw and that you'll reveiw.(yes, I said it twice)

**_Chapter One_**

**_Difiance_**

Anna walked outside the house. It was dark and really late at night. She had been thinking about Yoh, hoping he was okay. In truth, she didn't really love him. She didn't even want him. She just didn't want to be alone. But Yoh didn't give her what she wanted. He was too easy to control. Too lay-back. Too...unforceful. She wanted a challenge. Someone that could dominate her. She needed someone like that, but there was no one. Not Yoh. Not his friends. Not anyone. It was frustrating to her. She usually got what she wanted. Rather, she took what she wanted by force.It irritated her that she couldn't get what she wanted.

"And you should get what you want, Anna." In a burst of flames, Zeke was in front of her.

She reached for her beads, ready to summon a spirit to come to her aid. She narrowed her eyes at him. Did he read her mind? How dare he!

"Your fire always amuses me, Anna." Zeke chuckled.

"What do you want?" She hissed, angered that he had intruded on her thoughts. How dare he do such a thing. He had no right.

"Do not be angry." He said soothingly. "I am not here to fight."

"Then what do you want?"

"You." He said simply.

Anna's eyes maintained there cold hard stare, but internally she was stunned. He took a step and approached. On que, she held up her beads to summon a spirit. She closed her eyes and began to chant. Behind her back she felt heat and heard the sound of flames. Hands gripped hers as she tried to finish her chant. She opened her eyes and heard the clank of beads hit the ground. Then she heard his whispered voice, "I told you I didn't want to fight." The beads were set on fire, burned and turned to dust.

Anna broke from him, turned, and threw her fist straight at his face. He caught it in his hand and frowned at her. "What did I say? Weren't you listening, Anna." In a swift movement he was, again, behind her. He held her hand behind her back. He pushed it against her, forcing her to the ground. She made strained sound as she felt the pain in her arm. He whispered to her, "I'm not use to being held up, Anna, and neither are you. We take what we want. I want you. And I will take you. That's a promise." The flames ensnarled his body, making him vanish.

Anna looked at her arm. No marks. She fumed. He had stopped her attack! was she really that weak? She would have to do some training of her own. When he came back she would not be beaten. Even though she'd never admit it, she was pleased he came. He'd given her part of what she wanted. A challenge. Tonight, between her and Zeke, there would be a fight for dominance. If he thought he'd won, he couldn't be more wrong.

Anna marched into the house. "Tamara!" she yelled. "Tell your useless spirits to get out here! I want them to massage my arm!" She wouldn't allow herself tense muscles before she even began to train.

Zeke listened to Anna's voice as t drifted in the night. He smiled to himself. That was very Amusing. It was fun to enrage someone like Anna. He really did want her. She'd keep him entertained. He liked her fiery temper. A fire he would soon ignite into passion. But for now the challenge to get her would keep him content. It would not be a chase, but a battle. A battle he would turn into a different kind of war. And _that _war he did not intend to end.

Anna thrust her leg against the firm surface of the body weight. She punched it with her left hand. Her right. Kicked with her other leg. She paused to wipe her forehead. She'd been there all day, since the place opened at 6:00 am. She had put herself on a strict training schedule, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't like Yoh and hs friends. She could handle it and did. She was in shape. What else could she do?

Sghing, she began to go toward the pool. She stared at the side of the empty pool. Stepping ot of her dress she revealed her dark blue one peice. She dived into the water. She felt the cold rush around her. She began to swim as fast as she could to the other side. It refreshed her greatly.

She sat on side, wiping water off her face. She thought of Zeke and consiously smiled. She would win this this fight with Zeke. He would not get the better of her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Anna held her above the grass. Sand ran though her fingers. "Dst."she sighed. She stood. "I guess these will have to do."She looked at the blue beads on her wrist. They were just like her neclace, but they worked faster. They were stronger. Also, they used up her power much quicker. She didn't mind these though. Leaning to control and advance this power would be another thing he gave her. He would help her. Advance her. Make her more. If it wasn't for her self-appointed mission to defeat him, purely because he wanted to conquer her, she would admit to herself that Zeke is what she wanted.

Anna sat outside under a tree. She leaned against it. It was deep into the night like previously.

"Were you waiting on me, Anna?" Zeke asked her.

"Don't flatter yourself." she said to him. "I was just getting some fresh air."

He smirked at her. In a burst of flames he was behind her, suddenly. He wrapped his arms around his waste. "You know you want me, Anna. Just give in."

"In your dreams." She jabbed her elbow in his stomache. His gripped loosen and she stood in front of him in a fighting stance. He had a hand over where she hit him. "Don't worry, I'll hit harder next time."

"So you want to fight again?" Zeke asked. "I don't want to hurt you, Anna."

"You'll be the one hurt."

He sighed. Instantly he had her pinned, arms next to her head. "I don't like to damage things I want."

She looked at him coldly. Her bracelets glowed and above the two of them, in the sky, a hole to the world of spirits opened. A golden bird shifted outward. It hovered above them. Electricity seemed to flow through it's feathers.

"So, Zeke. Who's going to be hurt?" She asked sarcasticly.


	2. Difiance II

So...I'm writing more. I'm sorry if it's short but ...well, it just kinda is.

I don't think I will ever be known for speedy updates.

_**Fight For Dominance**_

_**Difiance II**_

The giant thunder bird squaked loudly. Angry at the one who'd attacked his master. It sent an electric shock and electrified Zeek. Anna remained unharmed. She smirked and grabbed his wrist when he tried to move. "Again!" Anna yelled to her servent. Another powerful volt zapped Zeek. He jerked from the intense voltage.

"So you want to get serious, now, Anna?" Zeek said with an evil blaze in his eyes. Next to them there was a blaze of fire. It circled them in a ring. Anna let go of Zeek but he kept her where she was. "Don't try to escape now, Anna. Round two has just begun."

A loud squak in the sky grabbed Anna's attention. The bird attacked Zeek with an electric bolt. It swooped close to the fire and blew a strong electrically charged wind wind to knock Zeek of her. It landed next to her after expelling the fire. It squaked at her. She stared for a very short moment then jumped on the bird. It took to the sky. She glanced down and saw the fire surrounding Zeek rise higher and higher. Underneath his feet, his fire spirit rose. He stood on the sholder of his spirit.

"Whoa." Anna said. "I never saw it up close... This will be a great victory when I defeat him."

She zoomed around him at a distance. She stared directly in one anothers eyes. Her cold glare mixed with firey one, his smirk clashing with expressionless face.

A blot of thundre seared throught the sky toward Zeek. The fire spirit raised his arm to protect Zeek. The bolt set off a small explosion. There was smoke. From the smoke a barrracade of fire balls rushed foreward. Anna grabbed onto the birds feather and leaned close to it. It dodged the fire balls, turning and swirving.

Anna started to feel weak. Her power was being drained and beggining to weaked. These bracelet were a burden on her powers.

A ball of fire rushed towards her. The heat made her think her skin would melt away. She avoided it narrowly. On her right arm there were burn marks, through the flames hadn't hit her.

The bird stopped abruptly. It jerked upward, twisted and turned until she was thrown off. Anna fell towards the ground. Being fairly high in the air, it would be a while before she'd hit. She clasp her hands together with her index fingers both pointings up. She focused her quickly draining energy on a point in the air. A hole opened to pull the bird within, after that was done, it dissapeared.

Underneath her, the whole reopened. "Oh, no." the bird was trying to escape. She closed her eyes. Waited for impact. When her feet light touched the ground. She looked up. It was him, again. "Zeek, why did you--"

He put a finger over her lips. She silently sethed and began to let an anger boil inside her. "I told you, I don't hurt things I want, or I don't like to. You will be mine, Anna. This resistance is really quite cute of you."

Her temper flared. She readied herself to go off on him when did something truely unexpected. He kissed her. It was demanding, yet kind of sofft. She liked it, but she would not give in to him because of a kiss.

She pushed him. He smiled. "You will have to increase your power, Anna. I think I'll help you with that."

"I don't need you to help me!" she said forcefully.

"But you didn't say you didn'y need me. Nor that you didn't want me." she had no words of response for that. Zeek dissapeared in his flame and spoke one last thing. "You're slipping, Anna. I can read you, now.


	3. Deterrmination on both parts

I updated quickly! That's a first for all those who don't know. The timeline may be going a bit fast,

but it's ony because I'm not sure what should happen.

I would like to make a note to Damned And Fabulous: I took your advice. You really did help me to advance to story a bit.

Fight For Dominance

"Tamara, tell your stupid spirits to get back out here!" Anna yelled. "And you! Get your butt out here right now!"

"I'm sorry, Anna, but Konchi and Ponchi can't take anymore. You've been pushing us all very hard, we need a break." Tamara said.

"A break? Oh, fine. Everyone around here is so useless." She said as she walked into the other room.

"Oh, thank you." Tamara cried, falling onto her knees.

Anna walked into the other room and sat on the floor in front of the t.v. She flicked the t.v on and changed the channel to her soaps. She was tired, too, though she'd never admit it. She had trained for weeks. Trying and losing, trying and losing, trying even harder and losing even worse.

For weeks now he'd beaten her in both spirit battles and hand-to-hand combat. She'd gotten very strong. Physically strong and better at controling the power of her bracelets. She was beggining to enjoy their fights more and more. She gained something everytime from their battles. Thrill like lightning filled her at the sensation of battle. She wasn't surprised. She was finally being challenged.

Finally, she was wondering if it was Zeke and not their battles that she liked. She allowed the thoughts to marinate in her mind. She came to realize, slowly, that she wanted Zeke. Still, she couldn't submit to him. She wouldn't. It was not in her nature to submit or admit to anything or anyone.

The phone rang. She sat there unmoving waiting for it to be answered. "I'll get it!" Tamara yelled from the other room.

"Hello." Tamara said into the reciever.

"Hey, Tam." Yoh greeted. "How you been?"

"Okay... Anna's been working me extra hard lately." She paused.

"You know how Anna is, I'm sure she'll let up soon."

Tamara started again in a more quiet tone. "Listen, Yoh..." she started. "I'm worried about..." She stopped as she saw Anna come closer to the phone.

"You were saying...?" Anna asked as she leaned against the wall near the phone.

"N-no! Nothing!" She said to Anna.

"Tamara?" Yoh asked.

"Give me the phone." She demanded to Tamara.

Tamara handed the phone over to Anna and looked at the ground Sheepishly. Maybe even guiltily.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Anna? H-how are you doing?" Yoh stammered slightly.

"Answer me!"

"I was just calling to see how the two of you are doing."

"Why aren't you training!? You don't have time to waste on idle chit-chat." She said sternly. "You won't become shaman king by goofing off all day." She reprimanded.

"I'm not goofing off." Yoh said.

"Well, you better not be!" She said, then she hung up the phone on the reciever. She didn't want him, but she also didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want to bother. Yoh was one to care about others, he'd wonder if she said some sort of godbye.

Anna shook her head. She didn't believe that she was thinking of leaving. She'd already choosen not to submit, why was she thinking about it. Though, she had a more pressing issue. She turned to Tamara. "What were you about to tell Yoh?"

"H-huh" Tamara stammered. "I-I...I was...well..."

Anna narrowed her eyes and waited for an explination. Tamara looked down. She had a worried but determined look on her face. "Anna...I saw you and Zeke fighting...I was worried."

Anna kept her cool. She had expected as much. Their battles must have been very audible in the dead silence of night.

Tamara started to talk again when Anna did not. "I wasn't sure what to do..." she said quietly.

"Don't tell Yoh anything about this. I can handle Zeke on my own."

"Bu-but Anna!" Tamara said.

"I don't need anyones help." Anna said a bit icily. "I can take care of myself."

Anna stood outside face to face with Zeke. Night had fallen and he'd caught her off guard while she was preparing to fight him. He smiled as he greeted her and she was upset that this was the face that continued to defeat her.

"Why so eager to fight today, Anna?" he asked. She didn't answer him. "Listen, Anna. I'll play this game a bit longer, but I will make this clear; I want you to be mine. If I have to I will take you by force. This will be the day that you become mine."

Zeke grasp her chin and drew her closer. He pulled her inches from his face. He whispered to her in a slightly seductive tone. "I truely do want you to be mine." He pressed his lips to hers in a soft yet still forcefully kiss.

Anna's heart thumped. This was different than before. She felt something this time. Something she'd wanted to feel for a long time. She tried to keep herself from returning the kiss. She wouldn't submit, she tried to tell herself. She couldn't.

As she tried to fight the instinc to return the kiss, a thought crossed her mind. Was she...falling in love...with Zeke...


	4. Might as wellDarkness

_**Fight For Dominance**_

_**Might as well/ Darkness**_

Slowly, Ana became aware of her heartbeat. It wasn't beating faster than normal, but she suddenly noticed it's beats. Kissing Zeke felt... No! She couldn't give into him just like that. She wouldn't! Though, suddenly, she began to question her resolve.

"Get away from her!" Tamara yelled. "Hurry Konchi! Ponchi!" She called her spirits to her side.

Zeke smirked against Anna's lips. He broke the kiss and went to Tamara, defeating her spirits easily. "You really wish to fight me?"

Tamara stared in fear and determination. She had to help Anna. She couldn't ket him just take her. "I won't let you take her!"

"Ah, but what if she comes of her own will and desire? Will you stop her then?" Zeke asked, his voice a low, seductive purr.

Tamara tried not be pulled in by him. "Anna..." Tamara called. "Say something...tell him to leave."

He smirked confidently at Tamara and then stepped away from her. "If she desire's me gone..."

"Wait." Anna commanded firmly, though she was not as certain about the action as she seemed to be. "Not yet."

"Anna..." Tamara said doubtfully. "You can't go with him. Think about Yoh and the others! What about them?"

This seemed to sent a bout of clarity to Anna. What about Yoh and the others? She didn't love Yoh. He was a bit of a convince to her, but more work to keep than anything else. The others. The others were weak. She didn't have any particular affections for any of them. Tamara...she'd be slightly worried about her. Weak, defenseless, and alone.

But what about herself? If she was falling in _love_. Did she want love? She wasn't sure. She couldn't say she did. Though she did want Zeke. A challenge. Power. Force. It just so happened she'd have to change sides to get it.

On the good side, nothing sated her. In darkness there was much more promise. The battle didn't have to be over just because she choose to go with Zeke. In fact, that may make the battle even more interesting. She could learn his weakness.

She made a promise with herself then, that she would defeat Zeke. And that would be that. Until, inbetween, and after, she'd wing it.

"I'm going." She stated. Tamara gasp. "Make no mistake, Zeke, this battle has not ended." She turned to walk to him. He held out his hand and she casually took it. Resting hers on his open palm. His fingers lightly curled around her hand.

"And you, Tamara? I could find use for you. You hold more evil potential then you know. Nothing is left to hold you."

She stared. She wanted to deny that. Turn away from. Going would betray Yoh. But as she tried to think of all the things to keep her, she found more reason to go. Maybe on that side, she wouldn't find heartache.

Zeke held his hand for her, too, and she began to go. Konchi and Ponchi pleaded for her not to, but she didn't listen. And as she went to Zeke, they didn't follow. Tamara moved to place her hand on Zeke's palm.

"Wait." Konchi, her fox spirit,(I think that the fox. I Hope that's the fox) said. He ran to her side and looked sadly at Ponchi. He couldn't let her leave alone.

Tamara placed her hand over Zeke's and in a blaze, they were gone.

HHHHHHHHhhPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

This chapter is short, but if it wasn't I might have accidentally left a super cliffhanger. I had no idea what I should have happen and I only vaguely know what hould happen next. Reveiwers with ideas might speed the process along. I feel I should explain myself. Tamara may not seem like she'd go to the other side, but it makes sense. She sorta looks up to Anna and she's unrequitely in love with Yoh. Depression and lack of confidence, plus the only person she's with at the time(maybe, also, a fear of being alone.) drove her to go. And I think Tamara shows promise in the dark department. Anna...well, you know her motives. She still hasn't given in. Ideas, people! That's what starts the writer, writting and reveiwer get her typing. Lots! Or at least some!


	5. Changing

_**Fight for Dominance**_

Tamara looked at the blonde girl in front of her. Mari. Her knew _mentor._ Zeke would not allow her to stay as weak as she was and she didn't like the idea of being weak herself. She was giving herself to darkness. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care.

"What's that?" Mari asked her, pointing to Konchi.

"That's my spirit, Konchi." Tamara said. Konchi tried to strike a powerful looking pose.

"It lookes pretty weak to me. Pathetic. You sure you don't want another?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, I like Konchi! I want to keep him."

"Okay, if you say so. This is going to be hard."

"Anna." Zeke said. "You know that you are with me, now, don't you? "

"I understand that perfectly." She replied.

"So why are you trying to summon a spirit?" Zeke took in her form. Fightng stance, arms crossed together, eyes closed.

"I never said at any time that I would stop trying to fight you." She said. The riff in space starting to open.

"And I never said I would fight fair." Zeke was suddenly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Her eyes immediately flew open. She jabbed her elbow back, hoping to hit him, but he was in front her the next time she looked.

Anna glared at him. "Don't get carried away, Zeke. You don't own me and I'm not yours."

"Yet." He said simply. He moved closer to her and wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her closer. "I fully intend to make you belong to me, Anna. Now that I have you with me, I am not in a rush." He moved his lips closer to her face. She attempted to slap him, but he caught her hand.

"Zeke." She said warningly. He simply moved his face closer. She moved her leg to knee him in his thigh, hoping he'd release her. He simply adjusted himself and held her leg around his hips.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Zeke whispered to her.

"If you're trying to seduce me, you're failing horribly." She said with a glare and acidic glaze to her words.

"I suppose I should try harder." He mused. She suddenly felt her back against a tree. Her leg still being held to his waist. He moved his other hand to caress her cheek. "Time, Anna. You will sumbit."

She wrapped her arm around him and embraced him a moment. "I don't think so." She said. Behind him, a large black wolf stood ready to attack. Teeth bared as he growled, fur on end. "I can tap into your power quite easily this way." she whispered.

She pushed him away and gave him a smug smile. "Tear. Him. To shreds." Anna said slowly.

"So what can it do." Mari asked Tamara.

"Um...well..."

"It figures." She said. "I have a lot of work to do with you. Here. Take this." Mari threw a whip at Tamara. In the hilt of the whip, there were many different colored crystals. "This will allow your true power to come out. I'll show you how to utilize it's strenght."

Tamara stared down at the whip. She wasn't sure that she would be able to use the strange weapon. She had no experience with weapons like these. Or weapons at all. And if she thought about it, she didn't have any experience as being a shaman either. Maybe this would be god for her and Konchi. She hopd it would be. At the very least, she hoped that they would be abl to fight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay! I updated without taking a month. So, I'm going to skip a bit of time. The fight between Anna and Zeke, well, you know how it ended. Zeke is going to be a bit more seductive now. Tamara and Mari won't really be around that much. I'm sure most of you don't care about Tamara (namely, Kagome Anna) and I don't know how I could write her power growing. Yes, she is going to get very strong. Yoh and the thers will appear soon...I think.

I hope you all like my work.


End file.
